


When Angels Fall

by rebelle_elle



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loss of Innocence, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/rebelle_elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Peter a terrorist on the run, Elle takes over Claire's training lesson. Set in the Exposed verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Fall

Elle wanted Claire to shut up. Her eyes fell on one of the guns nearby. Shoot the cheerleader, save her sanity.

“Fix your stance,” Elle told her, gritting her teeth.

“I just don’t see how you can do this. Bring in people like us-”

“Dangerous people like us,” Elle interrupted before kicking Claire’s foot into position. Noah had been going to train Claire, but Peter had been spotted in Texas. She was grateful he’d volunteered to go; otherwise, the case would have fallen to her, and she had a date with Gabriel to decorate the nursery.

“Not all of them are dangerous. That kid you brought in yesterday-”

Elle’s frown deepened. She’d hated doing that. “You do what you’re told, Claire. That’s how things work around here.”

Claire grumbled and fired at the paper target on the other side of the room, barely missing the head. Elle watched grimly, knowing Claire wasn’t ready to shoot a real person. “Why do you do this anyway? Money for the baby?”

Elle glared at her and changed Claire’s position more forcefully than necessary. Claire didn’t understand yet about making deals to keep people safe; Elle herself hadn’t understood it until she’d found out she was pregnant.

“Just doing what I’m told, Claire. If you want to be an agent, there isn’t room for morals. It’s not all light and unicorns. It’s compromising, maneuvering. If you can’t bend, you d-”

They both jumped as Daphne blew through the door. “It’s Peter!”

Elle reached for some bullets for her gun. “What did he do this time?”

“He- He killed Noah! The building they were in collapsed and- and he didn’t make it.”

She watched Claire and shuddered. The girl’s face had already hardened. Claire wasn’t pure or innocent or gentle anymore. She almost felt sorry for Peter.


End file.
